


Falling For You

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Frank Iero, Fluff, Hurt Gerard Way, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Frank Iero, cute bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Gerard falls down a flight of stairs





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wrote this real quick for fun.

It took Gerard nearly two minutes to stack up his supplies in an order that made sense and try to migrate down to the living room. Balancing a sketchbook, a reference book, a bag of pencils, his coffee and his phone in his arms, he teetered out of the study and moved with calculated steps. 

However, it took exactly two seconds for him to miss a step at the top of the stairs, sending him hurling down toward the floor.

“Shit!”

His items flew, shattering his coffee and splattering the liquid all over the hardwood floor. His pencils flew beneath him, causing him to land uncomfortably on sharpened lead his entire descent down. While he had managed to miss the shards of glass from the mug, he had landed on nearly every available body part in an effort to stabilize himself on the way to the floor.

After what felt like years of falling, Gerard finally hit the ground. The silence was deafening after banging his way down every step. And the pain finally kicked in.

“F-fuck…” Gerard whispered to himself. 

The wind was knocked out of him, and he couldn’t bring himself to stand. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the strain just yet. And he had yet to assess just how bad his injuries were.

He looked over, seeing his phone cracked down the middle. For a split second, he was more upset about that than how much pain he was in. Stupid. He should’ve just made the second trip up to get his stuff instead of blocking his entire view to carry it all downstairs.

But at least one thing was avoided. He was alone, and no one saw how embarrassing that was. He probably would’ve climbed out of his own skin if his boyfriend had witnessed it. He’d witnessed enough stupid shit from him.

And as if he had heard Gerard’s thoughts echoing down the hall, a voice called to him.

“Gee?” Frank prompted from his office. 

From the sound of it, he was already headed his way. Heavy footsteps on the hollow-sounding wood floor plodded toward him as Gerard struggled to quickly compose himself. He sighed, feeling the pain flair when he moved too fast to sit up.

“What was that, Gerard?” Frank rounded the corner, coming to face him in his shredded black jeans and a tee.

“Frank… I just-“

“Ah, fuck!” Frank exclaimed, before quickly running to his side, kneeling. He gaping for a moment at the sight of Gerard in a pile of broken shit at the foot of the stairs.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Frank’s eyes were flying around the warzone he was knelt in, clearly shocked, “Shit, there’s glass…” 

His eyebrows knit together as he took in the situation, steadying himself as to not land on the shards strewn about the floor.

“Fell down the stairs,” Gerard admitted, albeit begrudgingly.

“Jesus, Gee…”

He hated looking stupid, especially in front of his stronger boyfriend. Frank was a sturdily built guy. A firecracker, even. Someone who liked to roughhouse and play sports and fight, even if he wasn’t a big guy. 

Gerard, on the other hand was, as he liked to put it, more of an indoors-type person. But not some pussy. He despised making Frank think he was a sensitive dumbass. But here he was. Drenched in coffee and leaning in a heap against the bannister.

Frank tisked, looking from Gerard to the pieces of shattered mug and back, with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Lemme… Don’t move,” Frank said, rising quickly. He returned from the kitchen quickly with a bag and began collecting the largest pieces of glass before tying it off and tossing it aside. He then used his shoe to nudge aside any smaller pieces away from Gerard’s body, bending down to help him up.

“C’mere,” Frank murmured, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him up.

“Ow, dude that hurts!” Gerard cried, feeling Frank’s hands pressing into his rapidly forming bruises. He struggled in his grasp, before Frank flipped him into a bridal carry.

“Shit, sorry,” He grunted, supporting Gerard who was probably the same weight as himself, “Couldn’t have you standing up in the glass barefoot.” 

He hoisted Gerard up against his chest and began backing away from the scene.

“What about the mess?” Gerard started.

“Fuck the mess. Let’s deal with you first,” Frank retorted quickly.

He began walking toward the bedroom, and Gerard couldn’t help but whine. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, looking away from his boyfriend.

“Am I still hurting you?” Frank halted, loosening his grip.

“No –fuck- I’m just… Mortified. Can’t believe I did that,” Gerard said, trying not to meet his gaze. Frank was a fan of having a good laugh at his expense usually, but this time might have been an exception.

“Why?” Frank asked, sounding lost in his own concerns.

Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes. More at himself than at Frank. And as they entered the bedroom, Frank gently placed Gerard on the sizable mattress, hovering over him. 

He winced, looking up at the other man. But Frank’s expression remained stony as he arranged Gerard on the bed.

He began removing Gerard’s clothing slowly, beginning with his shirt. He slipped it over his head, arranging his arms lightly above his head, before moving on to his flannel pajama pants. And when he was fully disrobed, Frank was the one wincing.

“Yikes…” He said, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth at the sight of his forming bruises, “Let’s get some inventory on all this.” 

He leaned down to place his hand on Gerard’s torso, touching softly.

“This fucking sucks…” Gerard half-exhaled, half-whined.

“Baby…” Frank cooed, hearing his distress, “You really did a number on yourself.”

He reached up, stroking Gerard’s cheek comfortingly with his inked fingers. Gerard leaned into the touch, letting his eyes slip shut momentarily at the soothing feeling. His body was throbbing in multiple places and it was a welcome distraction.

Gerard nodded, nuzzling into Frank’s hand. He might have been initially embarrassed, but he’d be damned if he didn’t accept some care.

Frank’s hands migrated down again after a moment, letting them linger in certain abused areas.

“Ow,” Gerard muttered, feeling his fingers pressing into a tender spot on his ribs. The ceiling fan in the bedroom was causing him to shiver as it blew cold air onto his bare body.

“Hurts?” Frank looked up from under his lashes, rubbing the area softly with his fingertips.

Gerard only nodded, his dark hair falling in his face. Frank’s examination migrated further down, and he landed on his hip, which had banged into the wall on the way down the stairs. It was already deep red, and would surely become some shade of purple by tomorrow.

Gerard hissed, feeling him nudge the area in experimentation. He turned Gerard slightly toward the side, getting a better view of his rapidly bruising area.

“No cuts at least,” Frank said, tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs as he explored further, “Can I take these off?”

Frank looked at him, his eyes swimming with concern and a hint of something else that Gerard might have pinned as lust, had they been in any other situation.

Gerard swallowed, nodding again. And Frank lifted his hips, pulling them swiftly off his body for more inspection.

His right hip was blooming red all the way down to his groin. He must’ve banged it into the wall harder than he thought. Frank tutted, ghosting his fingers over it, dangerously close to his cock.

“Oh, sweetheart,” His voice conveyed just how upset he was at the sight of a hurt Gerard. 

Frank came to kneel at his side, leaning down to get a better look.

“Must hurt so much, angel… I’m so sorry,” Frank sighed.

And he kissed the bruised area. Tenderly, with a chaste close mouth. Once. Twice. And a third time, with his lips parted, feeling it under his rough hand. His tongue grazed it for only a moment before he was pulling away.

The wet patch from where his kiss lingered became cold under the breeze of the fan almost instantly. Gerard shivered.

“It does… It hurts so bad,” Gerard finally had stopped caring about seeming foolish. Letting Frank take care of him was indescribably satisfying for reasons he could not understand. So he let him know just how terrible he really felt.

And, as expected, Frank’s soft expression looked pained at his admission. And only for a fleeting moment did Gerard feel lucky to get him like this, when he was normally so hard to crack. No one else but Gerard got this side of Frank.

Violent, acid-spitting, parking-lot-scrapping, chain-smoking, tattooed, split lips and bloody noses Frank.

With a heart aching for him. Holding him close. Begging to kiss it better. 

Gerard stopped breathing for a moment.

Frank was back on his feet, quickly shedding his shoes and climbing onto the bed beside Gerard. His clothed figure enveloped him in a soft embrace, pulling him flush against his chest while careful to avoid prodding further at his injuries.

He kissed the top of his head, combing his fingers through the mop of dark strands in a gesture of comfort.

“Baby…” Frank said, his warm breath on his neck. He began rocking him slowly against him, “Wish I could’ve caught you. You know I would’ve caught you.”

“I know you would’ve…” Gerard sighed. And he did know. If Frank was even in the same vicinity, he probably would’ve somehow intercepted him before he reached the ground. He was amazing like that. But it was too late for that now, and he was happy to just have him now.

“You don’t need to go to the hospital, right? Maybe we should go, just in case,” Frank pressed, leaning back to look seriously at Gerard again. His hazel eyes darkened with concern.

“No, it’s- it’s fine. Nothing’s broken. I’m fine,” Gerard looked at him with wide eyes, bunching the fabric of his shirt under his fingers, “Please just… hold me? That would make me feel a whole lot better.”

Frank tilted his head slightly, catching Gerard’s face in his fingers. He leaned down, stealing a kiss first.

Gerard hummed, kissing back, letting Frank slip his tongue slowly into his mouth. He tried not to get too enthusiastic, in fear that he would only hurt himself further. So they kissed, slow and dirty, letting Gerard distract himself from his discomfort.

Frank withdrew after a moment, whispering to him.

“Stay still, baby. I’ll make you feel better,” His lips brushed against his ear and Gerard clung closer to his form, “Let daddy make you feel better.”

Gerard felt a chill travel up his spine, thinking about whatever might come next. He whined in response, nodding and nuzzling into Frank’s neck.

Frank cooed, laying his head against his for a moment, before withdrawing. He gently laid Gerard down on his back again, before rolling to the edge of the bed. He stood up.

“Don’t go anywhere please,” Gerard sighed, chest heaving. His already stiffening cock was brushing against his hip.

Frank smiled, shaking his head.

“M’not, baby. I’m right here,” He reassured, rolling up his sleeves slightly. Frank then made his way to the end of the bed, near Gerard’s feet.

“What are you doing?”

“Can I move you?” Frank countered without answering.

Gerard fidgeted nervously, contemplating whether it would hurt. And he knew that’s what Frank really meant.

“Y-yeah, just be real careful please,” Gerard said, unknotting his fingers that had been twisted in the bedsheets.

“I’m always careful with you, aren’t I babe?” Frank asked, loosely wrapping his hands around his ankles and tugging him gently down the length of the bed.

“Careful, yes… Gentle, not always,” Gerard said honestly. He loved that about him though. 

His hair fanned out behind him as he was pulled down, all the way to where his legs were hanging off at mid-thigh. They remained in Frank’s hands on either side of him as he stood above Gerard, their crotches mere inches apart.

Frank grinned.

“You’re not fucking me in this condition,” Gerard said in a pinched voice, looking at the deviant glint in the other man’s eyes. Of course he was already between his legs, that fast.

Frank only laughed, shaking his head and rubbing Gerard’s bare thighs comfortingly.

“Who said anything about fucking you?” Frank snorted, before lowering himself into a kneeling position.

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat when he finally got some semblance of what his plan was. He was now wedged between Gerard’s thighs. His warm breath danced on his legs, giving him goosebumps. Gerard’s legs dangled limply off the side of the bed on either side of him.

“Up here, baby,” Frank commanded softly, patting his own shoulder.

Gerard put his legs up on Frank’s shoulders obediently, feeling a relief in pressure off his lower-half injuries. He hummed, feeling the younger man’s fingers squeezing at him.

His injuries were definitely starting to swell up now. He felt stiff and sore. His right side throbbed dully, and he palmed at himself to feel just how bad it was getting.

“How bad does it hurt?” Frank asked, resting his stubbly cheek on the inside of his thigh momentarily.

Gerard pushed his fingers into the contusion just to feel a flare of it. It was larger than he thought, taking up almost all the space from his ribs to his hip.

“So bad…” Gerard whispered, poking and prodding at himself. And he wasn’t lying. It sucked. He closed his eyes for a minute, letting himself ruminate in the discomfort for a moment. 

His eyes remained shut as he felt the nagging, shooting sensations up and down his side. His shut eyes swam with it, until suddenly pain wasn’t what he was feeling at all anymore.

Frank’s hot mouth had latched onto his hole without any warning, with his fingers spreading him wide.

“Fuck!”

Gerard cried out, starting to lean up on his elbows, but quickly remembered he wasn’t capable of that. He became lightheaded at the sensation, whining and laying back down too fast. 

Frank pulled off, placing a firm hand on his stomach, pinning him down.

“I’m only doing this if you can behave yourself,” Frank commanded sternly, his fingers keeping his legs spread as he spoke, “Don’t move.”

Gerard nodded, eyes fluttering shut, resting his hands on his torso lightly. He could still feel the initial shock of Frank’s tongue lingering on him.

“Good boy.”

And Frank resumed. He licked softly at him for a few moments, soft experimental licks to see if Gerard could handle stimulation while being injured. Gerard moaned, trying his best not to arch up from pleasure. And after a minute of testing, Frank began slowly circling and lapping, dipping into him with his tongue.

“Oh…” Gerard sighed, feeling himself throb from becoming turned on so quickly.

Frank was normally the one who received oral. Not because he wasn’t a generous lover, but because they enjoyed the power dynamic of keeping Gerard on his knees. But on certain special occasions, Frank would reward him by eating him out. Perhaps falling down the stairs was a rewardable action then.

“Mm…yeah, fuck,” Gerard tried his best to express pleasure without moving, but it was nearly impossible. All he wanted to do was throw his head back, arch his back, sit up and get a better view. 

It was so hard for him to not watch when this happened. Watching himself get tongue-fucked was half the fun of it.

Frank knew it too, because the smile in his eyes from between his legs was unmistakable.

He lapped at the inside of him softly before attaching his whole mouth, sucking. Softly at first, before increasing the suction. Tonguing and sucking at him. Not moving was killing Gerard. You’re at my mercy was plastered on Frank’s face.

“F-fuck… Fuck!” Gerard wanted to touch himself too, but he knew that was against their rules. This was already special. He wasn’t about to press his luck.

Frank pulled off again.

“What did I say?” He snapped, voice authoritative. He must have shifted, trying to get comfortable.

“I’m trying not to move, I swear!” Gerard said, shaking lightly.

Frank growled, before resuming. He had loosened him up now and was getting his tongue deep into him, causing Gerard to moan loudly. He wanted nothing more than to fist his hands into Frank’s hair and watch his mouth on him

And Frank rewarded him for staying still, because his hand slowly snaked up. He stopped to soothe the tender area on Gerard’s hip, before wrapping his fingers firmly around his cock.

“Ahh… Yeah… Yeah…” Gerard said, his breathy voice leaving his arousal to no mystery.

Frank made an encouraging moan, letting his eyes slip shut for only a second.

He began jacking him off in time with his tongue sliding in and out of him. If Gerard wasn’t struggling to move before, he definitely was now.

He wished he could see better, but his mental image was not far from reality. Frank’s dark fringe was probably hanging in his eyes, only partially obscuring the intensity of his gaze. Frank never blinked, let alone took his eyes off Gerard when they were having any type of sexual encounter. He maintained a serious gaze. One that reminded him of what his place was, even if he was the one receiving pleasure this time.

“You like that, baby?” Frank asked between lapping, twisting his hand up and down on Gerard’s little pink cock.

Gerard cried out, opening his legs wider for better access. He knew Frank liked it when he spread his legs for him obediently. He wished he could do more for him.

“Ah… So good…”

“My little girl doesn’t feel good, hm?” Frank said softly, “Only I can make you hurt, baby. I don’t like it when you feel pain from anything but me.”

Gerard moaned. He knew this was taking an exorbitant amount of self-control for Frank to not be nailing him into the mattress right now. And he wished that could be happening, but this was sort of amazing too.

Frank suddenly withdrew his mouth completely, sliding two fingers all the way into Gerard in its place.

“Ah! Frankie…” Gerard nearly shouted out in surprise. And as he bent them up, massaging his prostate, Gerard could hardly last anymore.

“Yeah? Daddy making you feel better, angel?” Frank asked, looking like he could eat him alive.

“Mm, so much better –fuck- please don’t stop,” Gerard babbled, doing his best to remain frozen in a submissive position.

At that, Frank went deeper, letting his long fingers explore him from the inside. He withdrew them all the way out to the tip before sliding them back in up to his knuckles. The feeling was indescribably perfect, and for a moment Gerard was almost happy that he was sore and incapable of movement. It made it that much better.

“Just focus on your tight little pussy getting fucked… Focus on your little cock getting played with… Daddy doesn’t want you to hurt, sweetness.”

Gerard let out a broken scream. Franks words, in combination with the sweet slide of his hands between his legs, were sending him over the edge.

“That’s it. Good boy, Gerard,” Frank praised darkly, teasing, knowing he was close, “Cum for me, Gee. That’s it, angel.”

“A-Ah… Daddyyy…” Gerard whined, involuntarily thrusting down into Frank’s hand. His fingers were rubbing deliciously firmly into his prostate in time with his strokes and he couldn’t take it any longer.

Frank added a third finger, and Gerard was cumming. His legs quivered as he finished all over his stomach, rolling his hips as Frank milked him.

“Look at that, such a good boy for me,” Frank praised, fingering him through it, “Feel you squeezing my fingers, baby. I wish I was inside you.”

“Ah, thank you… Frankie- Frank… Ugh, wish it was your cock…” Gerard babbled, unable to say much more. His body shivered and twitched as he rode it out.

Frank was slack jawed, watching as Gerard came beautifully from his touch. And when he was finished, he removed himself from his pants quickly, giving himself a few hard, haphazard strokes.

He climbed on the bed, cock in hand, careful to avoid touching Gerard’s injuries. His eyes were darkened with arousal.

“Yeah, yeah Frankie…” Gerard encouraged, staring at his boyfriend’s thick, hard length being stroked above his chest. He was still flying from his own orgasm, but wanted to watch Frank’s desperately. He loved seeing Frank cum.

“Fuck…” Frank said absently, jerking himself quickly and staring at Gerard’s pretty face beneath him.

“Cum for me, please, please oh fuck yeah… Come on Frankie, please… Frankie, daddy...” Gerard spouted, hoping that Frank would mark him just the way he liked. He spread his legs, arching up slightly in hopes that he would touch him.

Frank was knelt over Gerard, his legs on either side of him, with his cock fisted in his hand and leaking from the red tip. His eyes were half-lidded, zoned out on the other man’s sexual babbling. Gerard moaned, wishing that he really could have Frank cum in his mouth, but it was unlikely that he would let him suck him in his physical condition.

“Baby? Baby…” Frank started, but shook his head, seeming to want to dismiss something.

“Yeah? Oh please tell me what you want. I can handle it, I swear…” Gerard knew he wanted something. Frank loved to finish in the most territorial way possible, and Gerard craved it even now.

“No… You’re hurt…” Frank said weakly, trying to finish himself. But he didn’t sound like he had fully convinced himself

“No, I want…” Gerard started, staring at his boyfriend’s delicious looking cock.

And there was a long moment of Gerard longingly whining, pleading for Frank to do whatever he desired. Frank slowed, stroking his cock slowly and staring darkly. Entertaining the thought. He had almost broken him. He just had to say it.

“Say it,” Frank commanded, “Say what you want, bitch.”

Without missing a beat, Gerard begged.

“Fuck my mouth, Frankie. Hard. Please,” Gerard moaned, letting his mouth fall open and his eyes lull shut.

Frank growled, beginning to speed up on himself, fisting himself hard. He began knee-walking up toward where Gerard’s head laid on a pillow, leaned back and open for him.

“Christ, Gerard. I tried to be good with you,” He snarled, “I tried. Guess your slut mouth is never satisfied.”

And Frank was lowering himself onto Gerard’s face, slipping his stiff cock between his parted, wet lips

Gerard groaned happily. And it did hurt, but only a little. A good kind of pain.

Frank began thrusting, holding back slightly as to not cause him discomfort, but still allowing himself to slide all the way back into his throat. Gerard sucked, tonguing at the bottom of his length and swallowing around him just how he liked.

“Such a good little cock sucker for me,” Frank said, cupping his chin as he slid in and out, “Even when you’re hurt, you still want it.”

“Mhmm…” Gerard nodded slightly, feeling a tear escape his eye.

And not long after, Frank’s strokes were becoming messy and haphazard. He was slamming up against the roof of his throat, squeezing the base of himself and breathing hard.

“Baby… Baby… Oh, Daddy’s gonna cum, angel,” He groaned, chest rising and falling heavily.

Gerard only nodded vigorously, making an encouraging hum. He sucked and swallowed and lapped at the base, moaning around him and staring up with pleading eyes. Frank stared right back, head rolling back in pleasure. And soon enough got his reward.

The slow, pulsing rhythm of Frank cumming down his throat was unmistakable. He slowed his thrusts, only dragging himself on Gerard’s tongue as he emptied himself.

“Mmm…” Gerard grabbed his cock out of his own hand. Frank gave him a warning look, before Gerard began sliding him in and out from between his lips and flicking his tongue on the tip just to tease him. He knew Frank got hypersensitive quickly after he came, wanting to push him a little too far.

Frank’s abdomen flexed at the sensation, and he half-winced, half-smiled as Gerard swirled his tongue around him, cleaning him off.

“Ugh, stop it, baby…” Frank sighed, laughing at Gerard still kissing at the head. He pulled away, unable to take anymore.

“Don’t wanna…” Gerard rasped, voice worn out, “I could do that all day, ya know?”

Frank tucked himself back into his jeans, smiling softly at Gerard when he finally looked up.

“I see you’re feeling better then, hm?”

Frank laid down next to him, propped up on his elbow to kiss the top of Gerard’s head. They laid together, feeling their breathing steadying as they relaxed finally.

“Hm, actually…” Gerard looked up, feigning sadness.

Frank narrowed his eyes, listening.

“It still hurts real bad, Frankie. Could you make it better again tonight?” Gerard smiled, fluttering his eyes and tracing a foot up the side of Frank’s leg flirtatiously.

Frank rolled his eyes, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

“Dummy,” He whispered, kissing his cheek, “You don’t have to be hurt for me to take care of you.”


End file.
